Philosophia Botanica
Philosophia Botanica ("Botanical Philosophy", ed. 1, Stockholm & Amsterdam, 1751.) fue escrito por el botánico, médico, zoólogo y naturalista sueco Carlos Linneo (1707-1778) que influyó notablemente en el desarrollo de la taxonpmía botánica y sistemática en los siglos XVIII y XIX. Es "el primer libro de texto de la botánica sistemática descriptiva y botánico en Latín".Stearn 1992, p. 35. También contiene la descripción publicada por primera vez de Linneo de su nomenclatura binomial. Philosophia Botanica representa una maduración del pensamiento de Linneo en botánica y sus fundamentos teóricos, siendo una elaboración de ideas publicadas por primera vez en su Fundamenta Botanica (1736) y Critica Botanica (1737), y se establece en una forma similar a una serie de principios (Aforismos). El libro también establece una terminología botánica básica. El siguiente §79 principio demuestra el estilo de presentación y el método de introducción de las ideas de Linneo. Un análisis detallado de la obra se da en la de Frans Stafleu Linneo y los Linnaeans, pp. 25-78. Nomenclatura binomial Linneo publicó ''Philosophia Botanica dos años antes que la Flora global en la que introduciría la nomenclatura binomial de cada especie, Species Plantarum. Philosophia Botanica es utilizado para demostrar la practicidad de su decisión comparando con otras nomenclaturas en uso en ese momento, e introduce los conceptos taxonómicos que asociará a las categorías de especie, género y variedad. La mayoría de los géneros son heredados de autores anteriores prominentes en cada taxón, convenientemente citados al principio del libro junto con sus obras y las bibliotecas donde pueden ser leídos, y la nomenclatura utilizada para esa categoría es el nombre del género tal como lo utilizó la autoridad preferida por Linneo para ese género, seguido del autor del concepto taxonómico utilizado, que no necesariamente coincide con el autor de la primera descripción. Muchos nombres de género fueron utilizados ya en obras de la antigua Grecia y ya se había perdido el autor original, la descripción original o la etimología del nombre. Para entender los objetivos de la Philosophia Botanica, primero es necesario apreciar el estado de Nomenclatura Botánica en el momento de Linnaeus. De conformidad con lo dispuesto en el actual Código Internacional de Nomenclatura Botánica, el punto de partida para los nombres científicos de las plantas data efectivamente de nuevo a la lista de las especies enumeradas en el libro de Linneo Species Plantarum, ed. 1, publicado 01 de mayo 1753.Sprague, p. 41 Species Plantarum fue, para los científicos europeos, un compendio mundial de la Flora en su día, y por la 10.ª edición había llegado a más de 3.000 especies. nombres de plantas Linneo había aprendido frases descriptivas como cortos (polinomios) conocidos como nomina specifica. Cada vez que una nueva especie era descrita los nombres del reconocido tenía que ser ajustado, así como las listas de nombres, especialmente aquellas que incluyen sinónimos (nombres alternativos para la misma planta) lo que se hizo muy difícil de manejar. La solución de Linneo fue asociar con el nombre genérico de una sola palabra adicional, lo que él llamó nomen triviale, para designar una especie. Linneo hizo hincapié en que se trataba simplemente de una cuestión de conveniencia, no fue para reemplazar el diagnóstico del nomen specificum. Pero con el tiempo el nomen triviale se convirtió en el nombre "real" y el nomen specificum se convirtió en el "diagnóstico" del latín, de acuerdo con las normas del Código Internacional de Nomenclatura Botánica, que acompaña la descripción de todas las especies de plantas nuevas: era esa parte de la descripción de la planta para distinguir esa especie en particular de todos los demás. Linneo no inventó el sistema binominal, pero él era la persona que proporcionó el marco teórico que condujo a su aceptación universal. La segunda palabra del binomio, los nomen triviale como Linneo los llamó, ahora se conoce como el epíteto específico y las dos palabras, el nombre genérico y el epíteto específico juntos forman el nombre de la especie.Lawrence, George H.M. 1951. Taxonomy of Vascular Plants. New York: Macmillan. p. 194. Contexto histórico de las publicaciones de Carlos Linneo right|thumb|[[Carl Linnaeus (1707–1778) quien estableció el sistema binomial de nomenclatura botánica]] Systema Naturæ fue el primer intento de Linnaeus para organizar la naturaleza.Linnaeus, Carl. 1735. Systema naturae. Leiden: Theodor Haak. La primera edición fue publicada en 1735 y en ella expone sus ideas para la clasificación jerárquica del mundo natural (el "sistema de la naturaleza") mediante su división en el reino animal (Regnum animale),, el reino de las plantas (Regnum vegetabile) y el "reino mineral" (Regnum lapideum) cada uno de los cuales se divide en clases, órdenes, géneros y especies, con caracteres genéricos, específicas diferencias, sinónimos, y lugares de ocurrencia. La décima edición de este libro en 1758 ha sido adoptado como el punto de partida de la nomenclatura zoológica. La primera edición de 1735 tenía sólo once páginas de extensión, pero fue ampliado con nuevas ediciones hasta que en la final, decimotercera edición de 1767 había llegado a más de 3.000 páginas.Linnaeus, Carl. 1758. Systema naturae. Ed. 10. 2 vols. Stockholm: L. Salvius. A principios del siglo XVIII, la expansión colonial y la exploración crearon una demanda para la descripción de miles de nuevos organismos. Esto pone de relieve las dificultades en la comunicación acerca de las plantas, la repetición de descripciones, y la importancia de una forma acordada de la presentación, publicación y aplicación de nombres de plantas. Desde aproximadamente 1730, cuando Linneo tenía poco más de veinte años y todavía en Uppsala, Suecia, planeó una lista de todos los géneros y especies de plantas conocidas por la ciencia occidental en su día.Jonsell, p. 17. Antes de esto debería lograr lo que necesitaba para establecer los principios de clasificación y nomenclatura en la que estas obras debían basarse.Uggla, Arvid H. 1953. "The Preparation of the Species Plantarum." Taxon 2'(3): 60-62. p.60. El período holandés Desde 1735 hasta 1738 trabajó Linneo en los Países Bajos, donde fue médico personal de George Clifford (1685-1760) un rico comerciante-banquero anglo-holandé con la Compañía de las Indias Orientales Holandesas, que tenía un jardín impresionante con cuatro grandes invernaderos que se llena de plantas tropicales y subtropicales recogidas en el extranjero. Linneo fue cautivado por estas colecciones y preparó un catálogo sistemático detallado de las plantas en el jardín, que publicó en 1738 como ''Hortus Cliffortianus. Fue durante este período excepcionalmente productivo de su vida cuando él publicó las obras que iban a sentar las bases de la nomenclatura biológica. Estos fueron Fundamenta Botanica (1736) ("Fundamentos de la botánica"),Linnaeus, Carl. 1736. Fundamenta botanica. Amsterdam: Solomon Schouten. Bibliotheca Botanica, 1736), y Critica Botanica (1737)Linnaeus, Carl. 1737. Critica botanica. Leiden: Conrad Wishoff. Pronto puso sus ideas teóricas a la práctica en su Genera Plantarum ("Los géneros de las plantas", 1737),Linnaeus, Carl. 1737. Genera plantarum. Leiden: Conrad Wishoff. Flora Lapponica (1737), Clases Plantarum ("clases de plantas", 1738),Linnaeus, Carl. 1738. Classes plantarum. Leiden: Conrad Wishoff. y Hortus Cliffortianus (1738). Las ideas que exploró en estas obras fueron revisadas hasta que, en 1751, con su pensamiento maduro se publicó finalmente como ''Philosophia Botanica''Linnaeus, Carl. 1751. Philosophia botanica. Stockholm: R. Kiesewetter; Amsterdam: Z. Chatelain. ("La ciencia de la botánica") lanzado simultáneamente en Estocolmo y Amsterdam.Morton, p.260. Species plantarum Con las bases de la nomenclatura y clasificación de plantas ahora en su lugar Linnaeus se dedicó entonces a la monumental tarea de describir todas las plantas conocidas en su día y, con la publicación de Species Plantarum''Linnaeus, Carl. 1753. ''Species plantarum. 2 vols. Stockholm: L. Salvius. en 1753, sus ambiciones de la década de 1730 fueron finalmente logradas. Species Plantarum fue su obra más aclamada y un resumen de todo su conocimiento botánico. Aquí estaba una flora mundial que codificó el uso de la terminología morfológica y actuó como una bibliografía de toda la literatura botánica pre-Linneo de importancia científica. Presentó su nuevo 'sistema sexual' de clasificación de plantas y se convirtió en el punto de partida de la nomenclatura científica botánica de 6.000 de las 10.000 especies que estimó que componía la flora mundial. Aquí también, por primera vez, la especie, en lugar del género, se convierte en la unidad taxonómica fundamental. Linneo definió especie como "... todas las estructuras en la naturaleza que no deben su forma a las condiciones del lugar de crecimiento y otras características ocasionales." También fue la innovación de los ahora familiares nomen triviale (pl. nomina trivialia) del nombre binario aunque Linneo sigue considerando los nombres reales como la differentiae specificae o "nombres frase" que encarnaban el diagnóstico para las especies - aunque fue finalmente considerar el nombre trivial (epíteto específico) como uno de sus grandes inventos.Jonsell, p. 14.Jørgensen, pp. 81–89. Fundamenta, Critica y Philosophia La Fundamenta Botanica ("Los fundamentos de la Botánica") de 1736 constaba de 365 aforismos (principios) con los principios 210-324 dedicadas a la nomenclatura. Siguió a esta forma de presentación en su otro trabajo sobre nomenclatura. Linneo aparentemente consideraba esto como una "gramática y una sintaxis" para el estudio de la botánica.Ekedahl, p. 49. Los capítulos VII a X con los principios comprendidos 210-324 tienen que ver con la nomenclatura de los géneros, especies y variedades y cómo tratar sinónimos. La Critica Botanica era una extensión de estos capítulos de nomenclatura del Fundamenta. En Critica Botanica que fue publicado un año más tarde, en julio de 1737, los principios de la Fundamenta se repiten esencialmente sin cambios pero con extensas adicciones en letra más pequeña.Morton p. 262. Fue esta obra, con afirmaciones dogmáticas, a menudo divertidas y provocativas, lo que era para difundir sus ideas y cautivar intelectos de la talla de Goethe.Morton, p. 282. Fue, sin embargo, desdeñoso de trabajos botánicos distintos de la taxonomía y presentó sus principios como dogma y no razonaba los argumentos.Morton, p. 262. Estas obras establecieron las reglas básicas en un campo que, en este momento, sólo tenía "acuerdos de caballeros". Convenios tales como: no hay dos géneros que deban tener el mismo nombre; sin mecanismos universalmente aceptados. Genera Plantarum amplió a cinco sus ediciones, la primera en 1737 que contiene una breve descripción de los 935 géneros de plantas conocidas en ese momento. Observando su propio principio de mantener los nombres genéricos como resumen, eufónicos, distintivos y memorables, posiblemente rechazó muchos nombres que le habían precedido, incluidos los de sus compañeros botánicos, de los que no era popular. En su lugar utiliza nombres que conmemoraban a clientes, amigos y compañeros de los botánicos, así como muchos nombres tomados de la mitología griega y romana.Stearn 1971, p. 246. Evaluación histórica El sistema de clasificación de Linneo sigue los principios de la lógica aristotélica por la que los sujetos se pueden organizar en clases en la clasificación; distinguiendo las divisiones de clases es la división lógica. El grupo que la divide es el género; las partes en que se divide son las especies. Los términos género y especie adquirieron su uso biológico especializado de los predecesores de Linneo, en particular, Ray y Tournefort.Stearn 1959, p. 16. También estaba la cuestión de si las plantas deben a) ponerse juntas o separadas porque se ajustan a una definición ( esencialismo ) o b) puestas juntas con plantas que tienen características similares en general, independientemente de la definición (empirismo). Linneo se inclinaba a dar el primer enfoque utilizando el método de división lógicaAnother example of Aristotelian logic is the Law of Excluded Middle (everything is either A or not A) used as the basis for dichotomous keys used in plant identification. sobre la base de la definición, lo que él llamó en Philosophia Botanica §152 la dispositio theoretica -. pero en la práctica se emplea ambos métodos.Stearn 1959, p. 19 Historiador Botánico Alan Morton, aunque elogiando la contribución de Linneo a la clasificación y nomenclatura, es menos elogioso sobre las ideas teóricas expresadas en las publicaciones mencionadas anteriormente: El historiador de Linneo, cronista y analista Frans Antonie Stafleu señala que la capacitación y el fondo de Linneo era escolástico. Se destacó en la lógica... " que era casi seguro la lógica aristotélica y tomista lógica que se enseña en las escuelas secundarias de toda Europa".:Stafleu. p. 25. El enfoque filosófico de Linneo a la clasificación también se observa por el botánico David Frodin quien observó que la aplicación del methodus naturalis a los libros y personas, así como plantas, animales y minerales, era una marca de vista escolastica del mundo de Linneo: Por último, el erudito de Linneo William Thomas Stearn ha resumido la contribución de Linneo a la biología de la siguiente manera: Detalles bibliográficos Detalles bibliográficos completos para Philosophia Botanica incluyendo las fechas exactas de publicación, paginación, ediciones, facsímiles, breve resumen de los contenidos, la ubicación de las copias, fuentes secundarias, traducciones, reimpresiones, manuscritos, de viajes, y los comentarios se dan enStafleu and Cowan's ''Taxonomic Literature.Stafleu & Cowan, pp. 90–91. Ver también [https://archive.org/details/philosophiabotan00linn Full downloadable scan of Philosophia Botanica Retrieved 2010-08-02.] Notas Referencias Bibliografía * * Frodin, David 2002. Guide to Standard Floras of the World, 2nd ed. Cambridge University Press: Cambridge. * Hort, Arthur 1938. The “Critica Botanica” of Linnaeus. London (English translation): Ray Society. * * * * * Stafleu, Frans A. 1971. Linnaeus and the Linnaeans: the Spreading of their Ideas in Systematic Botany, 1735–1789. Utrecht: International Association for Plant Taxonomy. ISBN 90-6046-064-2. * Stafleu, Frans A. and Cowan, Richard S. 1981. "Taxonomic Literature. A Selective Guide to Botanical Publications with dates, Commentaries and Types. Vol III: Lh–O." Regnum Vegetabile '''105. * Stearn, William T.1959. "The Background of Linnaeus's Contributions to the Nomenclature and Methods of Systematic Biology". Systematic Zoology 8': 4–22. * Stearn, William T. 1960. “Notes on Linnaeus’s ‘Genera Plantarum’”. In Carl Linnaeus, Genera plantarum fifth edition 1754. Facsimile reprint Weinheim. ''Historiae Naturalis Classica '''3. * Stearn, William T. 1971. In Blunt, William. The Compleat Naturalist: a Life of Linnaeus. New York: Frances Lincoln. ISBN 0-7112-1841-2. * Stearn, William T. 1983. Botanical Latin. London: David & Charles. ISBN 0-7153-8548-8. * Stearn, William T. 1986. Linnaeus and his students. In "The Oxford Companion to Gardens". Jellicoe, Geoffrey et al. (eds). Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-866123-1. * Van Den Broek, Gerard J. 1986. "Baleful Weeds and Precious -Juiced Flowers, a Semiotic Approach to Practice". Leiden. Enlaces externos Categoría:Libros de botánica Categoría:Libros de 1751 Categoría:Carlos Linneo